During normal operations, information is stored within a computing device in the form of data. For example, in a typical personal computer (PC) data can be temporarily stored in a system or primary memory consisting of random access memory (RAM). Further data may be stored in a secondary memory, such as, a hard drive, a floppy drive, optical drive, etc. In such configurations, the secondary memory provides a non-volatile data storage alternative to the primary memory since the data stored in the primary memory would usually be lost if a power failure occurred. Solid-state non-volatile RAM (NVRAM), which is capable of retaining the stored data even after a power failure, is currently available but tends to be cost prohibitive for most PCs.
There are some computing devices, however, that can benefit from the use of NVRAM. One example is a set top box (STB) that is used to provide entertainment and related information services to subscribing users. Very little data storage is typically needed to provide such services, as compared to a full-fledged PC application. Thus, all or part of the primary memory in the STB can be NVRAM. This essentially eliminates the need to provide a secondary memory, such as, a hard drive, or the like. This can reduce the overall complexity, size and cost of the STB, for example.
Since NVRAM tends to be relatively expensive when compared to RAM and/or conventional secondary memory, there is an attendant need to significantly reduce or otherwise minimize the amount of NVRAM required within a given computing device.